


They weren't mad enough

by maddiehatter04715



Category: Alice Through the Looking Glass, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiehatter04715/pseuds/maddiehatter04715
Summary: Hey guys I'm brining you a new book! Alice returns to wonderland once again! Determined to help Tarrant and with help of Mirana and other friends help them to realize their already known love for each other. I know the summary is short but you won't be disappointed! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! And many apologize for my messy spacing!
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	They weren't mad enough

Alice’s POV

It’s been a year since Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh’s main voyage and mother was right we had run the Ascots out of business and I was able to buy the looking glass from them for good profit. It

hangs in my room wherever I am at the time. I look at it very often wondering if it will ever twirl calling me back to Underland. “Alice could you come here a moment?” I hear my mother’s voice

call snapping me out of my trance. “Coming mother!” I call back hurriedly and stepping to the door take one last look at the mirror I desperately wish would show one fleeting sight of movent 

than my own, open my door and step into the kitchen. There I find my mother and a man with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting with her. I could already sense the type of man he was the 

kind of ‘women could never survive without men’ kind. Barely keeping my distaste for the man under control I address him.

“Hello, who might you be?” I ask and the man stands up. “I’m Augustus it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extends his hand out to me and I take it. “Alice.” I simple tell him removing my hand 

from his after only holding long enough for a proper handshake. “Alice, darling he’s new to China and I thought you could show him around.” Mother informs me. “Of course.” I say sparing my

mother a glare and hiding my scowl. “Shall we go then.” He says extending his arm for me to take. I raise my eyebrows and stifle a laugh before brushing past him to the door. The whole time

he tries to make small talk with me and I ignore him. I don’t wish to be told how a women shouldn’t be a ships captain. I simply look at the sky and think of Underland.

“Yes yes, but you would have to be half mad to dream me up.” The Hatter’s voice saying in my mind. “I must be then.” I mumble to myself with a sad smile remembering my dearest friend.

“Did you say something?” He asks disturbing my peaceful bliss moment. Shaking my head we arrive back at my home. He says goodbye and I walk inside ignoring it. “How does he seem?” 

Mother asks as I pour a cup of tea. “Utterly boring, why?” I start walking over to her. “I was hoping for better considering I plan for you to marry him at some point.” The tea cup drops from my

hand and shatters on the floor. My mother cringes at the sound.

“Marrying him! Really mother? Him out of all people!” I yell shocked. “I’m sorry Alice but I wanted to see you settled down before I passed away! We have everything planned and you will be

getting married!” Felling helpless I run to my room. I thought she’d changed! Hoping the looking glass would swirl I turn to it but it doesn’t so much as ripple lightly. “Please!” I whisper to the 

looking glass in a helpless voice. “Please let me go back! If you do I swear I’ll stay. I want to stay more than anything. I want to stay in Underland with Hatter!” I stop, choked up and shocked.

Why had I said with Hatter I could’ve said anything, anyone else yet I chose him. I find my way over to my dresser and pull the top drawer open. There pictures from Underland are scattered 

about. I pick them up and looks at them one by one until I come across my favorite. It’s a picture of Hatter and I, more so our backs, on the balcony of Mirana’s castle in Marmoreal. The picture

starts moving as usual and I hear Tarrant’s calming, reassuring voice. “Yes, yes but you would have to be half mad to dream me up!” I smile momentarily stepping into the moment. “I must be 

then.” I follow my wording with my past self. “I’ll miss you when I wake up.” I put the papers back gently and suddenly hear paper scrapping against the wooden floor.

Turning I see an envelope with a bright red wax stamp. “Curiouser and curiouser.” I whisper to myself and pick it up. I read the letters written in what I recognize from seeing recipe books 

my short time at the palace as Mirana’s hand writing. _“Dear Alice. Everyone misses you dearly and although we can’t travel through the looking glass we’ve found we can send letters through_

_it. So therefore everyone wrote you a letter of their own hope you enjoy, Your dearest queen and friend Mirana.”_ Folding open the other letters, and nearly bursting with excitement, I give a 

wide smile as I begin

reading the first one. _“Greeting, Alice! It’s Mally here I just wanted to tell you how much we all miss you in Underland! I hope you’ve been doing well I’m sorry I won’t write much I waited till last_

_ minute. Sincerely, Mally." _

I smile wider feeling my heart warm. Even though it had been short I hadn’t expected Mally’s letter to have an ounce of kindness in her letter. Although maybe I had finally gotten her respect

after saving Tarrant. I then went to the next letter noticing the odd hand writing instantaneously. _“My dearest, Alice.”_ “Hatter.” I whisper to myself and smile my heart swells noticing the

comma after dearest. “Alice.” Mother says opening the door I jump hiding the letters behind my back quickly. “Yes mother?” I question trying my best not to sound suspicious. “Dinners ready.” 

She tells me scanning my face for any traces of lingering anger. I nod as kindly as possible and she leaves with sad a expression. I quickly tuck the letters into the drawer underneath my

pictures and go out to my mother. “You seem much happier.” My mother says and I smile at her. “Oh I am mother!” I say and she looks at me with question. “I had a moment of momentous and

exciting thought.” I tell her realizing she wouldn’t understand the real reason.

After supper I wash the dishes in a rush, nearly breaking every plate, and go back to my room. Once I arrive at my dresser I yank open the drawer. I pick up the letters and turn walking to my

bed absentmindedly when I trip over a box. “Umpf! Ouch!” I say hitting the floor. The letters fall out of my hands and scatter across the floor. “Whoever sent me that package is my least 

favorite person right now.” I mumble to myself when my eyes scroll down and I see the bottom of Hatter’s letter. _“Oh by the way I’m sending you something to remember me incase you never_

_come back.”_ I sigh. “I take that back.” I say and smiling picking up the box as gently as possible.

_To Alice_ the box reads in Hatter’s writing. I pull open the flaps of the box and what I see inside makes me gasp. There inside the box sits the Hatter’s top hat. I pull it out and look at it in 

shock. I turn to the looking glass and set the hat on my head. It looks huge on me but I don’t care I smile wide never feeling so important to someone in my life. “Alice! Augustus is here!” I sigh

and roll my eyes. “Damn him for making all my thoughts of tarrant interrupted.” I mutter about to take off the hat and set it back in the box when I make the quick decision to keep it on. I put 

my arms back to my sides, take one more pleased glance into the glass, and walk out to them.

Once my mother sees me she gasps. “My my Alice where did you get that hat!” I smile thinking about where I got it. “An old friend gave it to me.” I tell her and she doesn’t respond but still

looks at my hat in shock and confusion. “So what are you doing here?” I ask Augustus in a not to kind manner and he begins to speak again. “Well of course I have to spend time with my soon

to be wife!” He says as if I’m stupid and I just let out an annoyed grunt. “Yes how rude of me to forget.” I mumble and get an astounding idea. Gently falling forward and catching myself 

against the table I make a shocked face. “Alice are you alright?” Mother asks in a very worried voice. “Actually I’m feeling quite faint. I’m afraid I’ll have to postpone our meeting and turn in for 

tonight.” Mother nods and looks up at me. “Anything I can get you? Tea perhaps?” Smiling kindly towards my mother I shake my head and say thank you. Turning to my door I hear Augustus’

annoyed sigh and smirk.

Glancing along the mess and finding what I’m looking for I pick Hatter’s letter up off the floor and begin to read it again. _“My dear Alice, you will be happy to know that things between my_

_ family and I are going just great! Although they have an arranged marriage plan that I rather despise. She isn’t the right woman for me but they insist I go along with it. My heart though will  _

_ always remain with someone else. Everyone in Underland misses you me inclueded. Everyone hopes you come back soon. Although we don’t know if it’s because you can’t or don’t want too. _

_ Anyways I haven’t the slightest idea what to write. Everything I wish to tell you I wish to do in person. Anyhow I should be going. Oh by the way I’m sending you something incase you never  _

_ come back, with love Hatter.” _

He’s getting married although it is more than clear he doesn’t like the idea. I ponder for a moment who he instead loves. I wish I could help him but.. “Lightbulb!” I gasp grabbing paper along

with ink and a quill. _“Dear Mirana I could tell from his letter that Hatter doesn’t truly want to get married. So I have a special request as champion of Underland. Hold off the wedding as long as_

_ you can. I have to try and find a way back! Don’t tell anyone about this. Sincerely, Underland’s champion, Alice Kingsleigh.” _ I gently fold up the letter and place it into an envelope. Placing my

stamp of blue along the line and writing To Mirana on it, I glance once more time at it and decide I must do this and send it through the glass.


End file.
